Serenity Silverwing & the Traitor's Return
by Teenage Empress of the Sarcast
Summary: Subtitled Fragile Angel Wings
1. Default Chapter Title

**Chapter One**  
  


It was a bright, sunny and warm June morning and yet it seemed to be icy cold at the Slytherin table. Many suspected that the air conditioning system had been left on all night but then remembered that the old castle had none. But sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, being the outcast of the group, was Serenity Silverwing, a girl with quite a few traits that made her an unusual Slytherin, let alone student.

First of all, Serenity had shoulder length raven black hair but the bottom two inches were the same color as the silver of her jewelry.

She was a Native American, although you wouldn't be able to tell from her medium-beige skin.

Finally, what really set her apart from the other Slytherins, was that she was muggle-born. The only muggle-born to ever be put in Slytherin.

She'd been hearing about other students getting letters from home, telling them that their younger sibling would go to Hogwarts the next year.

Serenity was torn between hoping that her sister had gotten in and hoping that she wouldn't have to go through the same torture as she had. See, she'd also heard that families tended to stick to one house.

Serenity looked up and searched the flock of owls for a raven hawk the color of a dark, midnight blue.

It didn't take long to find the hawk since all the smaller owls refused to come with in ten feet of her hawk and Serenity.

"_Bluemoon!_" Serenity calls, although to anyone else listening it sounded like a hawk's cry, and raised an arm for her hawk to perch.

Bluemoon spiraled down to Serenity's shoulder instead and dropped a yellow envelope on her plate that only had the bacon that she'd saved.

"_Thank you, Bluemoon._" Serenity said in a chirp while handing Bluemoon a strip of bacon.

"_Thank_ you,_ Serenity._" Bluemoon responds, though only Serenity could understand the hawk.

"At least_ someone_ appreciates me." Serenity mutters, slipping back into English.

Bluemoon flew off and Serenity examined the yellow envelope that was addressed, in purple, glimmering ink no less, to:

Serenity Silverwing

  


Hogwarts, England

  


Yep, it was her sister, all right. Who else would write connecting every letter she could? Serenity sighed, opened the envelope and read the yellow-on-purple writing:

Hey Sis!

Guess what! I'm going to Hogwarts next year! Mom and Dad are thrilled. As for Grandpa, I haven't seen him this ecstatic since he saw _your_ letter.

Mom says that I'll come over there early into your summer break. Sometime around your birthday.

I'm so HAPPY!!! I'll see you this summer!

Love from Yours Truly,

  


Diana Featheredmoon 

  


P.S.

  


Do you think that would help me smuggle in a broom? PLEASE!!!

  


Serenity lets out an excited squeak that gave her cold stares from the rest of the table.

Serenity smiles nervously, grabs the letter and envelope, and dashes outside to an oak tree by the lake then taps a root of the tree.

The root rose, revealing a compartment just large enough to hold a hope chest; her hope chest.

She pulls out the silver and blue trunk and opened it with considerable reverence for the hinges.

As the scent of lavender and rose filled the air, Serenity sifts carefully through muggle pictures of her family, candles of many colors, her mother's silver locket and other jewelry. Then she found the packet of letters that she'd kept since her first year; her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts was, naturally, placed at the front. She slips the newest letter into the back of the third section.

Serenity smiled wistfully, thinking of her friends, Lavender Rosepetal and Terra Starwind, and her family.

"Man, I miss Aunt Lauren, but since Diana is coming here, it won't be too bad." Serenity sighed as she placed the chest back into the hidden compartment.

  


"ACK! I'M LATE FOR MY POTIONS EXAM! SNAPE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Serenity screamed, remembering, suddenly that it wasn't the weekend.

  


After skidding past Transfigurations, careening down the Charms corridor, and nearly running over Professor Flitwick, Serenity finally made it to the dungeons.

She heard Snape lecturing about the test so she zooms down the hallway at a sprint.

Snape was about to yell at Nelville for melting another cauldron when pandemonium broke out in the corridor. All the students rushed into the hallway to see what the racket was.

Snape shoved his way to the front of the horde and looked expectantly at the now toppled pile of unused desks.

When finally a desk shifted, it revealed a very bruised Serenity holding her bloody nose with her hand.

Professor Snape opened his mouth to reprimand Serenity but she cut him off by holding one of her bloody hands in, what she hoped was, a placating manner, " I know, I know. Go to Madam Pomfrey then go to Filch to get two weeks of detention; one for toppling this pile of desks and the second one for disrupting you class. I know."

Serenity points her wand at an over-turned chair and called, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The chair rose, floating a foot off the ground, Serenity hopped on to the chair, said, "Infermiere, tout suite," then zoomed out of sight.

*****

  


I just finished my last detention of the two weeks worth Snape assigned and I felt like flying. It was better than having to put up with the brats in the girls' dorm. I tried being friendly with the older girls but that had flopped.

I still can't believe that Draco thinks that I'm not a pureblood. I came from a pureblood line. Just because my parents are squibs doesn't mean that all magical heritage zeros out. 'And yet she still,' in the words of Draco, 'fancies herself a pure-blood.'

If there were anything in this world that I love the most, it would have to be flying through the air with only a broom beneath me.

I didn't have a care in the world when I flew about the school grounds. Except for one: I wasn't supposed to fly this well, but it was a cloudy night that would soon bring rain; who would see me?

I spiral higher and higher until I'm almost level with the very top of the Astronomy tower, then I sweep in to a steep dive.

As I plunge downward, my hair whips into my face, stinging my lips and lashing my cheeks.

I pull up two feet from the ground and extend my arm so that my hand is just brushing the grass then I zoom back up to twenty-five feet. I quickly did two and a half loops and flew upside-down for a moment or two. Then I saw trees ahead and went strait up; my hair snapping leaves off of branches.

I level out at about sixty feet then start flying in the general direction of the broom shed feeling elated because I thought that no one had seen me.

Evidently, I was wrong.

"Well, well, well, Serenity Silverwing. It seems that your wings have mended." Draco sneers from the darkness.

  


"Draco! I thought that since. . . since it was dark I. . . I could fly and. . . and not be seen." I stutter, fumbling for my wand.

"Guess again, Silverwing. Flitwick-Dimwick saw you flying like an ace then asked me why you weren't on the team." Flint said menacingly.

I thought about escaping but the whole Slytherin Quidditch team had ringed me in every direction except down, but when I looked, I saw Crabbe and Goyle circling below me.

"No escape, Silverwing." One of the others sneers tauntingly.

Wait! No one was above me! I quickly shoot strait up into the air. I knew that they would follow, and eventually, catch me but they wouldn't get me without a chase. My broom, a Shooting Star, wouldn't be a match for their practically brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.

"Come on, Shooting Star! Make my wish come true!" I mumble as I urge my broom to go faster.

Three brooms on either side of me blocking all but one direction and two brooms behind me with Crabbe and Goyle skimming the ground below.

Zip right! Left! Right again! Suddenly, I heard Draco laughing at me from above, then came swooping down, forcing me lower by thirty feet.

"This is where the Hogwarts Express stops for Mudbloods like you!" Draco calls down, laughing sinisterly.

I was forced to turn left again. Even though I knew it was foolish, I was snapping my head around looking for an escape.

Suddenly, all the brooms peeled off. I got a really bad feeling and decided to look in front of me. THE WHOMPING WILLOW!

"OH NO!" I scream.

  


I try to pull away to the right, but I couldn't avoid all the grasping branches. One knocked the wind out of me; another made a gash in my left arm, while another slashed at my left leg.

I was barely able to direct my broom to the ground. In fact, I didn't even do that! I fell from my broom at six feet up and landed on my wrists.

"AHH!" I scream as I feel something crack, snap, or shatter in my wrists.

"So, Silverwing. You've fallen yet again." Draco drawls, faking sympathy, then he stepped on my right ankle.

"AHH!" I scream again, brilliant explosions of color and light flashing in my eyes.

"Oh my, was that your ankle? I didn't see it there. Get her broom and bring it to me." Draco orders, removing his foot from my ankle.

I hear crunching punctuated by a loud crack quickly followed my two thuds as the pieces hit the ground.

"Oh, don't think we're done just yet, Silverwing." Draco sneers, "Give me your wand."

"Never!" I spat weakly, tightening my grip on my wand that's still in my right hand.

"Fine. Have it your way." Draco says then steps in my right wrist.

My cry of pain was stifled when someone, not Draco he couldn't have from the way he was standing, kicked my head. I saw a brilliant explosion of color then everything starts going black.

Before I was lost in the black fog of unconsciousness that was spreading speedily through my mind, I heard a faint, commanding voice yell, "Petrificus TOTALUS!"

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Although it would make me extrememly happy to be the owner of Harry Potter, alas, I only own Serenity Silverwing her sister, Diana Featheredmoon, her aunt, Lauren Blacksun, and her parents, Mr. Steven & Mrs. Kira Serrez, at the moment. I'll be owning more characters later. Draco didn't kick Serenity's head, Flint did. That and her wrists were broken from the fall off her broom. Also, 'Infirmiere, tout suite' is french for 'Nurse's office, right now'. See ya in "Chapter 2: Discovering the Truth"!You people are going to hurt me for my idea of the perfect couples!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Chapter Two**

Professor Dumbledore was turning away from the hospital when he saw Professor Flitwick pass Professor Snape in the corridor with a stretcher that held a battered, bloodied and broken young girl floating along side him.

"What in all of Heaven's name happened to her?" Dumbledore exclaims.

"It seems that the Slytherins are taking out their anger on one of their own," Flitwick answers, "and it looks like their anger is occurring more often nowadays. Ah, Madam Pomfrey!"

Madam Pomfrey had looked out the door to see what the commotion was then gasps, "Oh dear! Not Serenity again! What'd she slip on _this_ time?"

"The Slytherin Blood gang." Flitwick answers.

Dumbledore turned bright red in fury then bellows, "SNAPE! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Snape had been well down the corridor, and upon hearing his name bellowed from the hospital wing, he turned around slowly. "Now, what do you want, Dumbledore?" he mutters but nevertheless, he walked very slowly back to the infirmary.

"Poppy, how long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asks, still bright red and visibly restraining himself.

"Three years." Poppy answers, and Dumbledore turned and an even brighter red. "Can we get Serenity in here so I can fix her up?" she asks motioning to the door.

"Of course, Poppy." Dumbledore answers through gritted teeth, and Madam Pomfrey, being the closest, opened the door and she and Flitwick with Dumbledore preceded Snape into the wing.

Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and Snape went into Madam Pomfrey's office to have a discussion while Madam Pomfrey saw to Serenity.

"Serenity Silverwing. Third year, muggle-born, Slytherin. Excellent at charms and transfigurations and wonderful at flying but does poorly in participation and doesn't show off at all." Flitwick summarizes, looking at Serenity's record.

"Thank you, Flitwick. Now, Serverus, do you have any idea why Serenity has to have an entire filing cabinet just for her medical records?" Dumbledore asks, shaking with pent up rage while looking into the scrying mirror that Madam Pomfrey kept in her office to check in on her patients.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey looked into the air exasperated. "Well, she's broken a couple of medical records, I'm sure of that. That and she broke both her wrists and a rib, has bruises galore, cuts and lacerations of all shapes and sizes, not to mention a strained tendon and a badly sprained ankle and that's only the stuff I can see from the outside. And I could use a power boost here for some fine tuning." Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh.

"Would you also care to explain why, Severus," Dumbledore calmly starts while touching the mirror, " Serenity is the only Slytherin that has poor grades in all her studies yet seems to excel and has such a medical history at the hands, I'm sure, of her OWN HOUSEMATES?!?!" Dumbledore bellowingly finishes, unable to keep neither his voice nor his temper down while removing his hand from the mirror.

"Albus! Will you control yourself!? Serenity needs her rest just as much as Hermione, Ron, and Harry usually do put together, if not more!" Madam Pomfrey scolds, looking at the door to her office.

"Of course, Poppy. Serverus, since it seems that you've not enough time to control your house," Dumbledore said, almost able to see Snape flushing from a pale peach to a dark pink, "teaching such a difficult and time-consuming subject such as Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm afraid, will not be an option." Dumbledore continues and saw that Snape was turning almost the same shade of red that was on his own face earlier. "You now have the time to finish your current duties." Dumbledore finishes, amazingly keeping his voice level. "Poppy, I'll be back in the morning to check on Serenity. Do you think she'll be able to move by then?"

Snape storms out of the hospital wing, slamming the doors shut behind him.

"Now see here, Albus!" Madam Pomfrey calls into the air, "You're not to ask this girl about anything that happened to her for a week, if that's what you're planning."

"No, no, Poppy. I want to. . . " Dumbledore starts but was interrupted by Professor Flitwick. "I'm going to retire now if you've everything in hand?"

"Yes. I need to talk with Poppy alone. I'll see you out." Dumbledore answers and follows Flitwick out of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Good night." Flitwick said as he quietly shut the door to the wing and started walking away.

"I'm planning on moving her out of Slytherin." Dumbledore tells Madam Pomfrey in a low whisper. Madam Pomfrey gasped at the idea.

"But. . . It's never been. . ." Madam Pomfrey stutters.

"Has this ever happened before, Poppy?" Dumbledore asks her, gesturing to the unconscious girl.

"Why. . ." Madam Pomfrey starts then sighs. "No. . . I guess it hasn't." 

"Very good. Now then, will she be able to move tomorrow?" Dumbledore asks.

"Anytime after lunch." Madam Pomfrey answers still looking at Serenity.

"Okay. I'll get her things packed. That should take most of the morning." Dumbledore said with a laugh. "Good night, Poppy." 

Dumbledore quietly shut the door to the hospital wing and walked to his rooms knowing that tomorrow would be a long day of dodging questions.

  
*****  


Serenity woke up late the next morning to find a red-haired boy sleeping in the bed beside hers._ How did I get here?_ was the first of her confused thoughts.

She started to sit up but an overwhelming feeling of dizziness forced her back on to the pillows.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office with a tray of brunch items and headed strait for Serenity's bed.

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Sore all over and dizzy. How did I get here?" Serenity replies.

"Flitwick found you,_ again_, and brought you straight here." Madam Pomfrey answers. Then, moving the tray so that they both could access it contents, asks, "Hungry?" 

Serenity laughed and graciously accepted the offer. They sat there eating and chatting until Serenity was sure that it was time for lunch. 

Serenity was contently full for the first time in all her years at Hogwarts. All the other Slytherins had taken what she was going to get. Sure the plates would refill themselves but rarely did she get a single plateful of food at each meal.

When Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, Serenity almost spilt her fruit juice. "Ack! Professor Dumbledore! I didn't know that you were coming!" Serenity squawks out.

"You didn't need to. Poppy, can she walk?" Dumbledore quickly asks. He looked as if he'd just had to polish all the trophies in the Trophy Room in one morning.

"I don't know. Can you?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"I'll try." Serenity answers, took a deep breath and started to stand up. She set her feet on the floor and pushed herself off the bed to stand up but her right ankle gave way the moment she put pressure on it and she toppled into Madam Pomfrey who deftly caught her and put her back onto the bed.

"I guess not." Serenity said with a smile that could have passed for a wince of pain. "Hmmm. . . I have and idea." She quickly adds before the look of disappointment could flash across Dumbledore's face. "Madam Pomfrey, do you have any. . . umm. . . Do you have any crutches?"

Madam Pomfrey gave Serenity a look of total incomprehension and she sighed, "I didn't think so. Oh well. It was an idea. . . " Serenity trails off.

"WAIT! If you could draw one, I'd probably be able to make one up." Madam Pomfrey suggests.

"Oh! Where's my wand? I think I remember dropping it. . . Oh no! My grandfather is going to be so disappointed. . . " Serenity groans and fell on to the pillows.

"I was hoping this wouldn't come up 'til a bit later," Dumbledore said looking at the floor while pulling out two pieces of a wand that had a blackish look to it with silver glinting where the wand had been snapped in half.

"OH NO! This was my grandfather's! I can't replace it and it won't work as well with mending. I don't think I can afford another." with a single, big tear making a track down her cheek, Serenity started to sob.

All the racket, plus the fact that they were coming to see Ron, Hermione and Harry hurried to the door of the hospital wing and came in.

Madam Pomfrey calls quickly, "Oh! Hello Harry, Hermione. Ron just woke up. He'll be back momentarily." In a quiet aside, she said, "Albus, would you pull the curtains?"

"Yes, Poppy. I'll see you two later." Dumbledore answers nodding to the two students waiting for Ron.

"I wonder what a Slytherin would be doing in here." Harry said in a low whisper.

"Well, last I checked, Slytherins weren't immune to injuries, now are they?" Hermione retorts.

"I can't do this anymore! I just can't go back to Slytherin! Madam Pomfrey can tell you how badly things are for me there. Now I have absolutely no defense against Malfoy and his gang. This wand was all that kept me going! Knowing that my grandpa would be disappointed if I quit just because of some bully." said a tear-choked voice.

"I'll draw you a crutch, Madam Pomfrey. I'll need one to get home." the tearful voice said.

"That sounds like Serenity." Hermione comments in a low whisper.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"A Slytherin. I see her every now and then in the library making up a test. No wonder why she never looked happy." Hermione answers.

"Shhh, Serenity. You won't have to go back to Slytherin." Dumbledore's comforting voice came through the curtains.

"What does he mean by that?" Harry asks in a low whisper.

"I think it's time we heard the more truthful explanation of all those medical records." Madam Pomfrey suggests to the girl.

Serenity stared at her hands in her lap as Madame Pomfrey seated herself on the bed next to her and Dumbledore settled into an invisible chair. She started at her first day at Hogwarts.

"Hey guys! How's it. . . " Ron starts loudly but Hermione and Harry whirl around. "SHHH!" 

In the next bed, three faces looked aghast at each other as they listened to the account of injuries, explanations and threats.

As the girl in the next bed started to falter while reciting the previous evening's events, Ron turned to Harry; "She's put up more than any three of us,_ including_ you!"

Then three guilty looking faces looked to see the startling visage of Dumbledore towering over them from the suddenly open curtain.

"Hello." Dumbledore said looking at each student.

His gaze settled on Hermione, "Miss Granger, would you, if you wouldn't mind too terribly, take Miss Silverwing to the Gryffindor, girls dormitory?"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and Harry and Ron looked back at her with mirrored expressions of surprise.

"How long will she be staying, sir?" Hermione asks nervously.

"Until graduation." Dumbledore answers quietly, "After what you heard, would you go back anytime soon? She'll stay 'til graduation." He said with a nod.

"Yes, sir." Ron said jumping to his feet.

"Should we go to Slytherin and pack?" Harry asks and all three grimaced at the thought.

Dumbledore looks at them appraisingly then grimaced himself, "No. I've already taken care of that."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sighed of gracious relief and Dumbledore laughed.

"Albus! Professor Snape said you might be here. I wanted to thank you for letting me come and lecture about what goes into wands for the first years. Now what was that other business that you needed me for?" Mr. Ollivander said as he burst into the hospital wing carrying a large case.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. One moment." Dumbledore calls to wand maker then turns to Harry, Hermione and Ron, "Her bags are just outside the wing. Serenity will be along shortly."

The three Gryffindors left and Dumbledore beckoned Mr. Ollivander to come over to Serenity's bed.

"This young lady is in need of a new wand." Dumbledore said gesturing to Serenity. Mr. Ollivander immediately started taking Serenity's measurements.

"Now why don't I remember you? I remember everyone I've fitted a wand for." Mr. Ollivander said, puzzled.

"She was given a wand. From her grandfather to be precise. Plus she's American." Dumbledore answered.

"Oh! Well, let me see here. I know I have a wand that would be perfect for you! I always do!" Mr. Ollivander said grabbing his case and was rummaging through it for quite some time before he finally pulled out a wand that had little falcon wings all over it in little rows.

"Aha! Here it is! I made it years ago. Ebony, falcon feather, phoenix talon, and unicorn tears. Nine inches. Making it felt right at the time but. . . it's never felt right again. Here. Let's see how it likes you." Mr. Ollivander said, and handed Serenity the wand.

The moment the wand touched her fingers the whole room seemed to brighten, and Serenity seemed to cheer up. Dumbledore was so shocked that his air chair collapsed and he hit the floor hard.

"Now would you look at that." Dumbledore said in a low, astonished voice, ignoring the pain in his tailbone.

"Can I see your grandfather's wand?" Mr. Ollivander perked, looking at Serenity's lap where the wand pieces lay.

Serenity hands him the two pieces of her wand with loving care.

"Oh my! What a beauty this must have been. Look at the carving!" Mr. Ollivander exclaims to himself, running finger down the feather pattern of the wand. "What would you want for it?" Mr. Ollivander finally asks when his head came up from the examination.

"But it's broken." Serenity tells him falteringly.

"I collect all kinds of wands! Whether they're broken or not." Mr. Ollivander said. Serenity, convinced of his sincerity, nodded her assent.

"Would you consider it a fair trade if I kept this and you kept that one?" Mr. Ollivander asks, looking Serenity in the face. "I would consider it more than fair myself." Mr. Ollivander answers, still looking at the broken wand in his hands.

Serenity looks to Dumbledore, "I think your grandfather would agree that you are both getting an equitable deal." He tells her quietly.

"Hmm," Mr. Ollivander mumbles, examining the wand. "My word! They're almost exactly the same! Except for the fact that that one," Mr. Ollivander continues, pointing to the wand in Serenity's hands, "has unicorn tears and this one has a pattern that looks like a feather was wrapped around it while that one has little wings."

"Madam Pomfrey, I'll make those drawings now." Serenity says, sitting up prouder than she had a few moments ago.

  


Serenity had quickly, and accurately drawn a "muggle crutch", as Madam Pomfrey put it, in five, nearly precise views; front, back, top, bottom and side. Madam Pomfrey made up a pair of crutches especially for Serenity and was now marveling at the drawing muttering about its practical uses.

With her new wand held difficultly in her hand, Serenity crutched her way down the corridor to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting and, to her amazement, her trunk of books, robes and other items.

_Dumbledore must have packed them for me. Good thing he did, too, because I am in absolutely NO way going back to Slytherin!_ Serenity thought vehemently.

"Shall we?" Hermione asks turning to lead the way.

"By all means, let's." Serenity answers.

Serenity walked on Hermione's left side with Harry and Ron lugging her trunk behind them.

Hermione lead Serenity though secret passages and hanging portraits in silence.

"So," Serenity starts, feeling rather uncomfortable in the prolonged silence, "where will I be staying if I'm not going back to Slytherin?"

"You'll be staying with me and the other Gryffindor, third year, girls." Hermione answers, not casting the slightest of sideways glances.

"Oh," Serenity said, feeling a triffle put out.

"Honestly, Harry. You're not afraid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named yet you can't even talk to a little Slytherin girl." Hermione mutters, "Honestly. Boys."

Serenity had half a mind to tell Hermione that she wasn't little and she could take care of herself but they finally arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a ridiculously pink dress.

"The password's 'Fortuna Major'." Hermione said, half to the portrait and half to Serenity. "You'll need to remember that to get in here when you need to." Hermione continues talking to Serenity.

Serenity clambered through the portrait hole only to be greeted by a suddenly silenced Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Oh! You're here earlier than I expected!" she exclaims, "Lavender. Help Hermione with Serenity's things since Ron and Harry can't go into the girls' dormitories."

Lavender; a stoutly build girl, had nothing in common with Serenity's friend except for their name; mowed a path through the common room and moved Serenity's trunk so Harry, who was currently half-way through the hole, could get in to the common room.

"Hermione," Lavender grunts, "Would you mind giving me a hand here?"

"Here. Let me help." a girl, Katie Bell by name, offers, grabbing the other side of Serenity's trunk.

"Thanks." Lavender says, hefting the trunk up with Katie's help.

"No problem." Katie replies.

Hermione turns on her heel and leads the girls through the room and to a door on the left-hand side of the Gryffindor Tower.

Through the door and up a few flights of stairs, they stop at a door that had a plaque on it that read 'Third Years'.

"So, this is where I'll be calling home for a while, huh?" Serenity said, entering the round room.

"Funny. I don't remember that one being here." Lavender comments, puzzled while pointing a relatively free hand at a four-poster bed, like the others except for the dark green drapes that varied from the others' rich red.

"I guess that one must be mine then." Serenity sighs.

"Good, 'cause I don't know how much longer I can hold this!" Katie nearly screams.

Hermione ran to help with Serenity's trunk. When Katie was sure that Lavender and Hermione could handle everything, she left with Serenity's thanks.

Hermione and Lavender lugged the trunk over to the foot of Serenity's green-draped bed and they, too, left the dorm, leaving Serenity there, alone.

When Serenity was sure that no one would hear her and she could stop laughing hysterically at the mental pictures of her helpers being swarmed on by the other Gryffindors, she opened the window and called, "_BLUEMOON!_"

She saw the hawk go zooming past her to the Slytherin Tower, then made a tight U-turn back towards her.

"_Serenity! I thought you were in that_ retched_ Slytherin!_" Bluemoon said in a panicked chirp.

"_No. Dumbledore moved me here today. I'll be sitting at the Gryffindor table for a while._" Serenity answers trying to soothe the hawk.

"_Good! Now you won't act like prey anymore!_" Bluemoon said. "_Does this mean that they're fair game now?_" Bluemoon asks.

"You're_ queen of the skies._" Serenity answers, smiling wickedly.

"_Okay, I'll see you when you have mail!__" Bluemoon calls as she flies out the window._

"_Warm thermals!_" Serenity calls after the hawk, which responds with a shriek.

Serenity grabbed one of the fiction books she always had with her and read.

Disclaimer: Although it would make me extrememly happy to be the owner of Harry Potter, alas, I only own Serenity Silverwing her sister, Diana Featheredmoon, her aunt, Lauren Blacksun, and her parents, Mr. Steven & Mrs. Kira Serrez, at the moment. I'll be owning more characters later. A note: In case you haven't noticed, the words in italics is when Serenity is talking with her hawk, Bluemoon. The reason behind this is that when she was born, her last name would be a sigle word that discribed an event, since her grandfather's hawk, Silverwing, escaped from its _locked_ cage when she was born. Thus her last name would be Silverwing. Thanks Mom for that wicked cool idea! See y'all in "Chapter Three: Addition and Subtraction"!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Chapter Three**  


Serenity woke up with a start at the crack of dawn. It was just her luck that she had an easterly window.

"_Ahhh. . . Come on girl! Close the curtains and gets some more shut eye!< />" one part of her mind screams._

"_No, get dressed and go down to the common room to read._" yells another part of her mind.

Serenity got dressed, grabbed her book and crutches, and went to the common room to read.

She set her crutches to one side of the chair she'd chosen, then sank deep into the squishy chair. Serenity sighed and started reading while waiting for the others to finally wake up.

When someone did come down to the common room it was Fred and George Weasly; mischief-makers, extraordinary.

"Good morning boys. Off to some early morning mischief?" Serenity asked, not looking up from her book.

This gentle, yet correct, tease effectively froze the two mischief-making boys in their footsteps. Slowly, they turned in unison to face the invader who dared to catch them at their pranks.

"I think I can safely assume that since you're not answering, I'm correct." Serenity said seriously with a scowl on her face while putting down her book.

"Listen, if this has anything, I mean an-y-thing, to do with Slytherin," Serenity starts, making it sound like a threat that made the twins freeze up even more, "let me know if I can help." she said lightly. "I don't think it occurred to them to change the password just yet. They won't be expecting payback so soon; after all, I only just got out of the hospital wing yesterday." Serenity continues with a mischievous smile one her face.

Fred and George were nearly dancing with joy halfway through her spiel but stopped when she caught their attention again, "Ahem! Before I give you a little information, would you kindly direct me to the Great Hall? I haven't been there from here yet and I'm getting hungry!" 

  


*****

  


That next week passed by in one happy blur with prank after prank I successfully pulled off, with, of course, the help of Fred and George.

Bluemoon was reeking havoc on the other tables and more than once she'd land a spurt right on Malfoy's food or silver-blond hair. I think she may have gotten one or two very unlucky Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.

On Wednesday, Professor Dumbledore had taken me aside after breakfast.

"Serenity, I know that they deserve what they're getting, but your hawk is taking it a bit far," he had said.

"Bluemoon just brings my mail and talks with me. That's all I control." I said defensively.

"Yes but could you ask her to watch her aim? I can name quite a few very unhappy Ravenclaws." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Alright. I'll talk with her but I won't guarantee anything. She is peeved at Slytherin." I answered reluctantly.

When Friday rolled around, Madam Pomfrey said that it would be okay for me to walk without my crutches, which turned out to be a good thing because I would have killed myself trying to get down to Potions.

And at dinner, while Fred, George and I were scheming of what to do next, Malfoy got enough nerve to throw an apple at the back of my head.

I somehow saw this out of the corner of my eye. Luckily, I'd had spells in place, so with a flick of my wand, which, I might add, I had hidden in my lap, I could freeze the apple in midair. When I did this, the apple froze an inch from my head, then I grabbed the blasted thing and took a large bite out of it with out another thought given; although, it would seem the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, if I remembered correctly, gave it no less than three.

I turned around and raised the apple in a mock toast and take another bite. I don't think that I've ever seen Malfoy and his 'bodyguards' turn quite that shade of magenta before.

"Boys?" I said to get the still-scheming twins out of their grand plans for pranks on the Slytherins, "I just took care of our Malfoy pranks for a day or two." I finished and took another bite of the apple.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Hey! Where did you get that!?" George exclaimed his question, barely letting Fred finish.

"Oh this? Malfoy was kind enough to throw it in my head's general direction. Speaking of which. . ."

Malfoy had thrown an orange at me again so I repeated my actions and displayed it in front of me, "Would either of you like an orange?"

"Er. . . No thanks." the twins responded as I peel the ripe orange.

"Oh well. What a waste." I said and placed the now peeled orange back where I'd frozen it and with another flick of my wand, it zoomed straight back at Draco's ever-reddening face.

I turn around and mock surprise. "Oh dear! Did that hit Malfoy? Sorry Malfoy, but I just didn't feel like eating an orange." I said, my voice dripping with false concern and apology. I tried vainly to keep my straight face while I glanced over at Malfoy's pulp-splattered, and juice-dripping cherry-red face.

"Yeah right! That hit the mark you aimed, or rather didn't aim, for!" Fred exclaimed, George would have said the same thing except for the fact that he was laughing uncontrollably in his seat.

"Yep, and now, its time for me to sleep. G'night." I said with a yawn, got up, stretched and went back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

  


*****

  


I dreamt of my home back in the states and how Diana looks more like mother everyday. My mom, dad and grandfather were right beside us until Aunt Laramie took us aside and said that we'd be going to Hogwarts when we turned eleven.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my parents and grandfather arguing and Diana goes to see what's going on.

A black fog crept up on my family and grabbed my parents and grandfather. It was reaching for Diana but Lauren snatched her back to us, then I muttered a few words and we were protected.

When the fog finally cleared, I saw my parents, and then my grandfather, lying on the pavement unusually still. Then they fade out only leaving a key, a locket and a ring. I could even hear a train whistle in the background.

I woke up, startled out of my mind and in a cold sweat. _Was that a vision? No, I'm not on a vision quest so what was that?_ I thought confusedly.

I discarded the notion and fell back to sleep, hoping for something to make itself known to me.

  


*****

  


That morning I woke up early, quickly got dressed, and sneaked down to the oak tree. I figured that it was time to bring my hope chest inside.

I must have felt. . . I don't know how I felt but something or someone wanted me to put my mother's locket and matching earrings on. With that, I moved the last of my possessions into the Gryffindor Tower.

After I'd locked my hope chest in my closet, I went down to the Great Hall, and waited for breakfast with nothing to do but wonder what that dream had meant. It was a surge of power, yes, but what kind? Good or evil? Beneficial or destructive?

"Why were only the locket, ring, and key the only things left by that mist?" I wondered aloud.

"What about a ring, key, locket and mist?" someone asked, startling me from my thoughts.

When I look up, I see Harry Potter sitting across the table from me instead of Fred and George. "Oh, hi Harry. Nothing that would concern you; just a bad feeling."

"Oh, yeah. I get those every year around now when I realize that I'm going back to the Dursleys for the summer." Harry mentions as he grabs an apple from a bowl.

"Yeah well, don't feel like that's the only place you can stay. I stay at the Leaky Cauldron all summer. Tom doesn't mind if I have visitors." I said off-handedly, grabbing a hand-full of ripe strawberries.

Harry must have found this as a shock because he dropped his apple on the table and its juices splattered everywhere, including my face.

"Thanks Harry. I don't think I've ever showered with apple juice." I remark sarcastically grabbing a napkin and started to clean off my face.

We laughed, Harry laughed more nervously but we still laughed at what happened to Malfoy.

  


*****

  


When a flurry of wings could be heard throughout the Great Hall, Serenity looked to see if Bluemoon was going to cause mayhem or bring her a letter.

When Bluemoon was spotted finally, she held a thick letter in her talons, and dropped it squarely on to Serenity's empty plate.

It isn't from mom, dad or grandfather. It can't be Diana; it's too neat, too professional. Serenity thought worriedly. Who is it from?

Serenity tore open the envelope and a ring and a key fell from the package. Serenity recognized the ring as her mother's. Scared, Serenity read the letter:

  


Dear Miss Silverwing,

It is my regrettable duty to inform you of the passing of your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Serrez, and of your grandfather, Mr. Starrefeather, in a train derailment along with all aboard the train.

My sources have informed me that you are currently residing at your live-in academy. I have also been told that you live in an apartment in London during your school breaks and that your sister, Miss Featheredmoon, will be attending your academy in September.

Your sister will arrive at London Int'l Airport, Gate 72a, at five 'o' clock p.m. on July 14th. 

I am sorry that you were unable to attend their services but your grandfather wanted you to have this key although the reason escapes me.

Have a better summer.

Regrettably Yours,

Andrew P. Parkinson

Andrew P. Parkinson

Chief of the Topeka Police Dept.

  


Serenity was shocked beyond words and to tears. _So, that's what my dream meant._

Then she noticed that there was a p.s. in a different handwriting.

  


P.S.

Serenity,

If you need anything at all, just send the hawk back with word.

Sincerely With Love,

Lauren Blacksun

  


"No." Serenity whispers, disbelieving. But then the ring proved that her mother was dead; she'd have never taken it off, forced or willingly.

The letter dropped to the table but Serenity continued to stare at the space between her hands, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, she snapped and ran from the table, leaving the ring and key on the plate where they'd fallen.

"But mom! She's a Slytherin!" Ron could be heard moaning from beside Harry. Curious, Harry leaned over to see what Ron was complaining about.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Harry asks, trying to read the letter in Ron's hands.

"Ah man! Mom wants me to have Serenity stay the summer." Ron moans again, but the twins perk up, "Serenity? Stay at our place? For the summer?"

When Ron nodded, they started snickering incessantly. "Oy! Fred, George, it's not funny! She has a sister that's coming on the fourteenth. It's as if it's not bad enough that that stuck-up Slytherin, Serenity, is coming but we have to put up with her sister too?"

"Sister?" the twins ask, then laughing even more, Fred and George huddle, occasional laughter rose from the scheming twins.

"Why would your mom want Serenity to stay the summer? She has a place in London." Harry asks, thoroughly confused.

"Her parents and grandfather died. I suspect that's why she ran off." Ron answers, pointing at her Serenity's now vacant seat.

"Oh. Well, I'm done, I'll see you later." Harry said, and left the table.

Through the myriad pathways that lead to the Gryffindor tower, Harry wondered where Serenity could have gone. Sure, she was a pain, but he suspected that that was only because she'd been with the Slytherins so long that all she knew now was coldness.

Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and, after mentioning the password to her, he entered to find Serenity sobbing on the floor halfway to the door that lead to the Girls' dormitories. She almost looked as if she was sleeping but then you would see her shaking with sobs.

Quite suddenly, Serenity stopped shaking and the sounds of muffled crying subsided. Harry, stunned, hadn't moved from the entry and was startled when someone yelled at him to get out of the way. That someone turned out to be two someones that turned out to be Fred and George.

"What happened to Serenity? She ran. . ." Fred started but trailed off when he saw Serenity lying on the floor.

"Uh oh. Looks like we'll need Hermione." George said once he saw the scene in front of the trio. "Harry, go get her." 

Harry left, and Fred and George set to, what they thought of as, 'the impossible task' of getting Serenity on to one of the couches.

Which would explain why they were amazed to find that Fred could lift her with no problem. "Wonder how many meals she missed at Slytherin?" George asks his twin jokingly.

"Probably all of 'em." Fred answers right after he laid Serenity's slight body on the soft couch.

They didn't have to wait long for Hermione to come in with Harry and, to the twins' amazement, Professor McGonagall following her.

"Hermione and I can handle this. Go on. Shoo!" Professor McGonagall urges while picking Serenity up off the couch with Hermione's help.

"Poor thing. First, Slytherin. Now this?" Professor McGonagall mutters under her breath.

Hermione hears this and looks up at the professor, "Why? What happened?"

"Her grandfather and parents died last night at midnight our time along with a whole train full of magic folk. Rumors say that You-Know-Who regained enough strength to derail a train and kill everyone onboard."

Hermione fell silent and trailed behind the professor.

  


*****

  


I woke up, startled to find myself lying in my bed. Then I remembered all the awful events of the morning. 

The letter said that my parents and my grandpa died in a train derailment. That fits with the whistle in the background after the mist receded. Lauren had probably taken out Diana so that would fit. The locket I had so that had to be left behind. The key could have been found in Grandpa's pocket and the ring would have been taken off Mom for the interment. 

_But why? And how? Did it have to happen? Could it have been stopped?_ I stem the flow of unanswerable questions and open the drapes surrounding my bed. I'm relieved to find some lunch and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"Hmm. . . didn't Grandpa say that is was a wizard before he became the tribal shaman? I wonder what really happened." I ask the air and pick up the paper. 

Sure enough, right in the headline.

  


**WIZARD TRAIN DERAILMENT IN AMERICA**

  


At 6 PM, Central Standard Time, a train full of wizards derailed due to unknown, dark forces that killed all on-board. It is confirmed that roughly twenty people on the wrecked train were squibs.

While reports are yet unconfirmed, the most notable of the known deaths was that of wizard Stephan Starrefeather, creator of the new Communicorbs, his squib daughter, Kira Serrez, and her husband, Anthony Serrez. Although Mr. and Mrs. Serrez were both squibs, their two daughters, Serenity Silverwing, who will be starting her fourth year at Hogwarts, and Diana Featheredmoon will start attending Hogwarts this fall, are undoubtedly magic.

  


I set the paper down, not caring to read more. I knew what they were hinting at by 'unknown, dark forces'. _Was he gaining power? But why start with America this time?_

I stopped my thoughts and ate greedily at the meal that'd been left.

A good half an hour later the door opening frightened me. I squeaked my surprise and nearly tipped my juice over.

In came Hermione, Lavender and the Gryffindor prefect. The prefect was caring a tray of fruits and sandwiches.

"Hello. So you're the infamous Serenity. We usually don't allow food in the dorms but we can make an exception in this case." the Prefect said while setting the tray down next to me. It was full with strawberries, oranges, apples and turkey and chicken and a few roast beef sandwiches.

"Thanks." I manage to mumble out. Then I noticed that Lavender was carrying a pile of books while Hermione was holding a slightly larger one. 

"Oh no. . ." I groan. _Hermione, you shouldn't have.No, you_ really_ shouldn't have._ I thought.

Hermione laughed. "No! These are for me! I need _something_

to do for four days." Hermione said and walked over to her bed and set the books she was carrying on the table beside it. She had Lavender put her pile of books on her bed while I gawked at her. 

"Don't tell me that you're not going to eat that after all I went through to get Percy to let me bring it up.' the Prefect teased.

"Oh! Sorry." I say and grab a sandwich and bite into it, not bothering to see what meat it had. All food didn't taste at all. I was numb down to my bones.

Disclaimer: Although it would make me extrememly happy to be the owner of Harry Potter, alas, I only own Serenity Silverwing her sister, Diana Featheredmoon, her aunt, Lauren Blacksun, Police Chief Andrew P. Parkinson,(no relation to Pansy Parkinson) and her parents, Mr. Steven & Mrs. Kira Serrez, at the moment. I know that I said that I'd own more characters the two last times but I'll own more next chapter. I promise!!! See ya again in "Chapter Four: Letters and Tears"!


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Chapter Four**  
  


Dear Mrs. Weasly,

"Oh, lemon drops! That won't do! That won't do at all!" Dumbledore mutters, crumpling the parchment. He'd been trying but failing miserably to write a letter to Mrs. Weasly. Not about Fred and George for a change.

Mrs. Weasly, Due to a tragedy at home and problems in her house, I'd think it wise, as being a family friend, to escort Miss Silverwing to your home so as to avoid any...

"Any what?" agonizes Dumbledore. "Oh blast it! Why didn't I think of this before?!?" With that, he continues writing.

...further questions from the student body. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

"There!" Dumbledore exclaims and starts folding the parchment. Just then, an old owl that Dumbledore recognized as Errol, the Weasly's owl, flew in. Now what could the Weasly's want with me? Dumbledore takes the letter that Errol has and opened it. Dumbledore read aloud:

Professor Dumbledore,

Have Serenity **packed** and **ready**. I'm coming to get her **NOW**.

Molly Weasly

Dumbledore sets Mrs. Weasly's letter on his desk and looks at his own then to the floor that's littered with crumpled parchment balls.

"What a waste." he mutters, crumpling the parchment in his hand into a ball then tosses it over his shoulder.

He casts another glance to the study's floor. "Oh well. Can't have Mrs. Weasly arriving to this!" Dumbledore thought as he set about to pick up the numerous balls of parchment. As Dumbledore finishes cleaning and heads toward the fireplace, Mrs. Weasly pops in but Dumbledore didn't notice in time to save Mrs. Weasly from a shower of balled up parchment.

"Oh dear! Good morning Mrs. Weasly." Dumbledore greets her flushing to a darkish pink.

Mrs. Weasly takes a ball out of her hair and reads the crumpled letter. "It seems that we are on the same track." Mrs. Weasly says, grinning slyly.

"But running in totally different directions. Yours was worded better besides." Dumbledore demurs quickly. " I wasn't able to..."

"Hermes came by with word from Percy. I told him to slip a warning to her."

~*~^~*~^~ Earlier that morning ~^~*~^~*~

And warn her, he did. After glaring at Ron, who was rereading yesterday's letter and muttering curse words under his breath, and after scowling at Fred and George, who had been trying to get Serenity to help scheme a prank, Percy made his way to the seven chairs by the fireplace. Only two of which were occupied. 

Harry, or Fred if he wasn't getting himself into trouble, had been trying to get Serenity to talk since she had come down to the great Hall for dinner last night.

Harry was taking yet another stab at it while Serenity seemed to be oblivious, staring into the empty fireplace.

"Harry? Try to get Ron out of his dark mood. I need to talk with Serenity."

Harry got up and left while Percy sat in the other chair that was next to Serenity. 

"Serenity, I just received a letter from my mother telling me that she had been a friend of your mother's and that she's coming to take you back to our house for a while." Percy told Serenity in a soft voice so that the others wouldn't hear. 

Serenity wiped a tear away with the palm of her hand, and spoke for the first time in over twelve hours; "Really?" she asks in a croakish whisper.

"Yes. Now go get your things together. Mum'll be in Dumbledore's study when you're ready."

~*~^~*~^~ Back to the Present ~^~*~^~*~

"How long ago was that?" Dumbledore asks in earnest.

"Oh, about and hour ago." Mrs. Weasly answers dismissively, "She's probably not done getting ready yet.

No sooner had Mrs. Weasly finished, there was a knock on the study's door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Dumbledore asks.

"Serenity Silverwing, Professor. Is Mrs. Weasly there?" asks the muffled voice through the door.

"Come in, Miss Silverwing. Yes, Mrs. Weasly is in here." Dumbledore answers while casting an amused sideways glance at Mrs. Weasly.

The door creaks open and a solemn-faced Serenity comes in with her trunk held difficultly against her hip by her hand and Bluemoon perched on her opposite shoulder looking distinctly ruffled.

"_You_ know_ I positively_ dispise _riding on shoulders!_" Bluemoon hisses in Serenity's ear.

"_Yes, I _know_. Would you rather be in your cage?_" Serenity hisses back out the side of her mouth then looks at Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasly. 

"Sorry, sir, about the featherweight charm. Fred taught me it just now. He said it would be. . ." Serenity's voice cracks slightly and she clears her throat, "useful."

"It's no problem, Miss Silverwing, but tell me, was it difficult to learn?" Dumbledore asks with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"No, sir, not at all. It's probably just a fourth year charm that I would have learned next year anyway." Serenity says, waving her free arm dismissively.

Bluemoon lets out an undignified squack of annoyance that Serenity heard as, "_Watch it! I have enough troubles with out you waving your arms about like one of those dratted hummingbirds!__" _

At this, Serenity lets out a short bark of laughter that lifted the vail of sadness and for a moment, she looked thirteen again. Just as suddenly as she had looked young, her face returns to a solemnity that made her look far older than any thirteen-year-old could or should.

"Serenity?" Mrs. Weasly asks.

"Yes?" Serenity answers, sniffing audibly.

"What did your hawk say?" Mrs. Weasly asks cautiously.

"She said, 'Watch it! I have enough troubles with out you waving your arms about like one of those dratted hummingbirds!'" Serenity answers, trying hard not to cry.

The answer had taken Mrs. Weasly aback because she had been expecting 'How am I supposed to know?' or something along those lines. She was about to ask when she noticed Serenity trying vainly to hide her tears.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasly asks.

"It's just that. . . before I left. . . my. . . he said that. . . I may have. . . been named. . . after a hawk. . . but I. . . flitted around like. . . a humming bird. He called me. . . his little humming bird."

As she finished, Serenity broke down into sobs and collapses into the chair behind her. Bluemoon had sense enough to take off from her perch and takes up another atop a bookcase, crooning encouragement down at Serenity (her trunk had glided to the floor by her feet).

Mrs. Weasly kneels in front of Serenity and looks at her tear-streaked face. "Who are you talking about, dear? Who called you 'his little humming bird?"

"I can't say. . . his name or. . . relation to me." Serenity sobs.

"Whyever not?" Mrs. Weasly asks, astonished.

"It's tradition. You can't say the name or title of relation of a loved one after they've past on." Serenity answers, calming down to incessant sniffles.

"Oh. I see." Mrs. Weasly says comfortingly, but it was obvious to Serenity that she didn't understand.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think that I could possibly. . . It's just that I don't. . . well. . ." 

Mrs. Weasly fumbles about for the right words. Then decides to be straight-forward, "May I apparate to my house with Serenity? I don't want to try Floo Power because, well, she might try. . . Did you get my point? I'm so horrible about wording these things."

"Yes, I got your point Molly. Go ahead. It's not against any laws and if it was, I'd argue your circumstances." Dumbledore says with a laugh.

"Thank you, Professor!" Mrs. Weasly says with a sigh of intense relief. "Come on, dear. We need to get you settled in." Mrs. Weasly picks up Serenity's trunk, the featherweight charm, thankfully, hadn't worn off yet, and held Serenity's hand tightly.

"Tell Bluemoon to follow Errol home." Mrs. Weasly says and mutters something indistinguishible.

They disappear.

Disclaimer: Almost there! I'm getting more characters in my head. Serenity's family relations are getting **_very_** complicated. My, oh, my. I don't own Dumbledore, Molly Weasly, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Percy Weasly, or Fred and George. I wouldn't mind owning them but I don't so I'm stuck writing fanfics. *sighs* But anyway, I _do_ own Serenity Silverwing, and her hawk, Bluemoon. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I don't own Errol either. Thanx to my b/f for helping me format this! See y'all again in "Chapter Five: The Ghoul in the Attic"! ^_~> 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Five  
  
The Ghoul In The Attic  
  
Quite suddenly, I am no longer in Professor Dumbledore's study, but in front of an unusual   
house. I could see that it was a hodge-podge of a house with rooms built upon rooms that were added at different times to the main stone house. The add-ons absolutely had to be supported by magic, I was thinking, otherwise any fair sized gust of wind could send them all toppling to the ground.  
"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home." Mrs. Weasley sings a little too brightly for me. Releasing my hand she mounted the steps to the porch.  
"You're right but my home is named Ailes des Lune, not The Burrow." I mutter giving her my best "sullen teen" look and follow her to the front door. She opens it and gestures for me to precede her. "Thank you", I say quietly and pass her to enter the house.  
The first thing I notice is that the house hardly looks as if five kids live here, let alone   
seven! It looks so tidy and neat, it looks much like my home in the states. I should write to   
Lauren and Archie soon. "Tell them I'm all right at least," I think in a corner of my mind.  
I look into the dining room and, sure enough, there is a table that could easily seat ten people,   
give or take a few. Beyond the table is a partisan wall that separates the dining room from a   
medium-sized kitchen. Mrs. Weasley is bustling around in there, cooking up a storm already and, from the smell of it, a good storm.  
"Mmmm! That smells good. What is it?" I ask coming into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley just opened her mouth to answer when an awful racket interrupts her.   
"What in all the dark days was that?!" I exclaim sharply. "It sounds like the top of the house is crashing down!"  
"That, m'dear, is our ghoul in the attic." she answers, with a look of tire resignation flitting across her face and exasperation emblazoned in her voice.   
"So why doesn't someone go and tell it off or something of the like?" I ask, looking upwards.  
"It won't listen to anyone." Mrs. Weasley answers and sighs, turning back to her cooking.  
"Well now. It hasn't met me, now has it?" I say maliciously, whirl on my heel and start   
going up the narrow stairwell. I go up the seven flights of stairs, the banging getting louder all the   
way along. I'm stamping harder on the stairs with each flight. When I reach the final landing, I open the door to find a dreadful mess, and something that reminded me strongly of Peeves was making the attic   
even messier, which is possible, I assure you. The apparition stops mid toss of a book and looks at me with curiosity.   
"So you're the unfortunate girl that he sent her to go get. Serenity Silverwing, correct?"   
"I'm not unfortunate!" I deny a little too loudly as I come further into the mess.   
"Then what are you?" asks the ghoul.   
"Okay! So I'm an orphan. So I'm alone until my Aunt and Uncle take guardianship and bring me back to their home." I answer. "I doubt that I'll get to finish school either since they live in America."   
"Oh really? Why don't they move here?" the ghoul asks.   
"I don't know. Uncle Archie said something about people he thought were his friends turning out not to be so he left for America with my Aunt Lauren." I reply then ask, " Why are you making such a racket?"   
"Do you know how long it's been since I've heard any decent music?" the ghoul asks. I start   
shaking with laughter. "What is so amusing?" the ghoul asks me, confusion contorting his   
silver-opaque face.   
"Why didn't you ask one of the Weasleys to put on some music?" I ask, my voice   
quivering with laughter.   
"Well I did say 'decent', didn't I?" he said turning up his translucent nose, "Not this jangling stuff they call music nowadays, I'd like some old Irish lays" he started looking wistful. I chuckle lightly.   
"Tell you what, if you'll promise to clean up this mess, I'll sing some sweet songs for you about a half-hour before dinner. You have to keep things quiet from now on too."   
"You've got yourself a deal!" he exclaims, thrusting an opaque hand at me eagerly.  
"Great! Err, One problem." I say laughing nervously.  
"And what would that be?" the ghoul asks, looking slightly crestfallen.  
"You're just going to have to take my word on this deal. I don't think we can shake hands when I'm solid and you're not? Well?" I answer with a shrug. The ghoul starts laughing. His laughter is infectious and I start laughing too.   
This could be a very interesting summer.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Alas my love, you do me wrong to cast me off so discourteously. Yet I have loved you for  
so long, delighting in your company." I'm singing the last verse of 'Greensleeves'. So it's one of the three   
songs I know by heart and can sing without an accompaniment. I brace myself for the final chorus.   
"Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold,   
and who but my Lady Greensleeves" I let the last note die away for a count of twelve beats,   
decrescendoing, or getting quieter, all the way until I cut off on the thirteenth beat.   
"Oh! Bravo! Has anyone told you that you have a marvelous voice?" the ghoul asks,   
clapping madly.   
"Yes. You did yesterday after I sang 'When Love Is Kind'." I answer. I didn't add that three very special people had said so after the Artene third terms' solo and ensemble contest.   
"I need to go but I'll be back tomorrow. Thank you for cleaning up." I say as I feel my throat beginning to close as I hold back a fresh wave of tears.   
"I look forward to tomorrow, milady." The ghoul replies bowing. I dash down the steps   
to the bedroom I'm staying in. Mrs. Weasley had put me in Ginny's room because we both didn't feel it proper to intrude on one of the boys' rooms, what decent girl would, and I really didn't want to know what Ron or Percy had hidden in their drawers and or the surprises that might strike the unwary in Fred and George's!  
  
***** Flashback *****   
  
"Now where's my little humming bird?" Anthony Lunez asked, looking through the crowd   
around him although not looking to his right. I tugged on his sleeve.   
"I'm right here, Pere."   
"Ah ha! There you are!" Pere exclaimed like he'd only just noticed me, "There's my musical   
angel!"   
"You, Terra and Lavendar were great!" Mere said beaming at me. I puff out my chest   
proudly. "Professor Staffner said that we're the best of the third terms and better than most fourth   
and fifth terms."   
"No doubt about that!" Grandpere Stephan said proudly, "I can't remember a group that   
looked so professional and so fun at the same time since I was here."   
"Where's Diana?" I asked, looking around me.   
"Why do I have to be so short?" Diana asked, looking up at me pitifully. I sigh with a laugh.   
"Oh Dia."  
"You have such a lovely voice. I hope you never stop singing. Mind, I won't make you."   
Grandpere said, cupping my chin in his hand then let go.   
"It's no wonder that they wanted you for the choir." Pere said.   
"Terra, Lavendar and I have started working on our own songs." I said as Terra and   
Lavendar came up behind me.   
"And they're not half bad either." Terra added, putting her arm around my shoulders.   
Lavendar nodded in agreement.   
"Well, if they're even half as good as what you performed tonight then I look forward to   
hearing them." Mere says, "Tony, we need to get going. It's a long drive home. Bye bye Birdy."   
"I'll see you this summer, sha-girl." Grandpere said then leans down and kissed my forehead.  
"Bye Mere, Pere, Grandpere, Diana! I'll write soon!" I called out as my family walked away.  
  
***** End Flashback *****   
  
A tear makes its way down my face. 'Sha-girl', 'Birdy', 'Little Humming Bird'; all names that they called me and will never be uttered again. No one could call me by those names; not Diana, Lauren or Archie. Only Mere, Grandpere and Pere and they're dead. I break down into sobs as I fling myself face-first onto Ginny's bed. Oh how I miss them! Why did they have to be killed? With an ache in my chest I struggle to stop the flood of tears. Dinner's soon, I'd better get cleaned up, I don't want Mrs. Weasley to think I've been crying like a baby as I try to blot the flood of tears off my face and ease the red of my eyes. I reach under Ginny's bed and take out my hope chest, which was still where I had hidden it.   
Without regard for the incense packets, candles or jewelry, I dig for a certain muggle-type picture that was most certainly worth more than a thousand words to me. It had been taken right before I had left for England. Everyone had been there. Lavendar was taking a plane out to Colorado so she could go to American Star Academy. Terra was taking the same plane as Lavendar out to California so she could attend Catswing's Academy. The plane would go on after it stopped in Denver, going to Sacramento. Lauren and Archie each had a hand on one of Diana's shoulders. Diana, my sweet kid sister, was looking on top of the world in her Artene red and orange uniform and was holding my hand. I was in my blue and green Artene uniform. The Artene tradition with uniform colors is that each year would pick their own colors. The year behind me had worn purple and blue and the year behind that had worn red and   
purple. And then there was my lost family. All of them were gathered around us newly   
discovered witches. Two muggle-borns and a daughter of squibs.   
"Serenity! Dinner's on the table!" Molly calls from somewhere below me. I stow the picture deep in my right pocket and head downstairs. My face must look horrible but there's just no way to fix that, I am still thinking when I sit down at the table. I murmur a small prayer in Cherokee and begin to eat a meal that, though smelling delicious didn't have any taste at all to me.   
"So how was your day Arthur? Any luck with finding Sirius?" Molly asks. Arthur sighs heavily.   
"None at all. No clues, no sightings, no anything." He sets his copy of The Evening Prophet. The picture on the front page catches my eye.   
"May I see that please?" I ask, pointing to the newspaper.   
"Certainly my dear." Arthur replies, handing it to me with a tired smile. I am immediately faced with a picture of a head of straggly, matted, dark brown hair that hid most of the face of Sirius Black but still I brush a finger lightly along the edge of Black's gaunt face then, with a cold feeling welling in the pit of my stomach, I take out the picture of my family and friends. I stare hard at Uncle Archie and then at Sirius Black.   
"So much alike." I mutter. Arthur perks up.   
"What was that Serenity?" he asks.   
"Sometimes I wish I had a bike." I lie quickly.   
"A bike? What's that?" Arthur asks leaning forward, almost dipping his elbow into some gravy.   
"Two wheel conveyance powered by pedaling, for short or long distances. Muggles get suspicious if you carry a broom around." I answer.   
"Oh! I'd love to see that! Can you draw one? What parts would it need? Maybe I could   
make one." Arthur asks his barrage of questions in a matter of seconds.   
"Oh dear." Molly sighs as I begin listing off the parts of a bike from memory.   
"Gears, pedals, a bike chain, narrow wheels, a bike frame, oh! And we can't forget   
training wheels!"   
"Training wheels?" Arthur asks, looking thoroughly bewildered.   
"Yes! And visible ones too! Now don't you complain! Wouldn't you think it a bit odd to see a grown man riding a bicycle down the road at an angle fit to fall?   
I could see acquiescence in his face then a faraway look clouded his eyes.   
"Now you've done it" Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "He won't rest until he has a bike."   
I sigh heavily. Dummy! I think harshly, you just had to go and mention something muggle-made!   
Correction: this is going to be a very long summer.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"You shouldn't keep brooding like this." says one part of my brain.   
"But you can't just forget them like that." argues the other half of my brain. I stare at the two   
pictures in my hands; one of my uncle, Archie, and the other of Sirius Black. Sirius and Archie look so much alike; same dark brown hair, same deep brown eyes, same facial structure. Cousins? Relatives of any sort? I roll over onto my side, still on Ginny's bed and still trying to ignore the ongoing argument that's taking place. Last day alone, I think in the hopes of putting a cease-fire on the war in my head.   
"Fred and George'll be back." says the optimistic me.   
"But so will Ron." argues the pessimist side of me.   
"Serenity!" Bluemoon calls form outside the window. A moment later, she flies in the   
window with two letters clutched in her talons.   
"Sunsmear's right behind me." she chirps, gliding to perch on my trunk.   
"What do you have?" I ask, taking one of the envelopes.   
"One from Fred and George and the other's from Professor Snape." Bluemoon spits out the name of the Head of Slytherin House like it left a bad taste in her mouth then for affect, she snaps her beak and ruffles her feathers.   
"INCOMING!" cries an orange and gold hawk as it zooms in through the window.   
"Hello Sunsmear." I sigh. Uncle Archie gave him sugar again. I think, grinning. Bluemoon's going to have a fit with Archie on the wrong end.   
"How many cups of sugar did Architerius give you this time?" Bluemoon sighs.   
"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the mail 'cross the sea!" Sunsmear chirps cheerfully.   
"Oh dear." I sigh. You're as good as dead, Archie. Bluemoon will hurt you now. I think.   
"Can you just take Lauren's letter so I can catch the eleven thirty flight back?" Sunsmear asks, fluttering his wings lightly.  
"All right, all right." I answer, untying the letter from his leg.   
"Bye now!" Sunsmear calls, zipping back out the window. Bluemoon looks tired and old   
compared to the hyper thing that just left even though she was a good ten years younger than   
Sunsmear. Me, I'm just plain left breathless.   
"Well ... that wasn't very pleasant." Bluemoon ruffles.   
"Oh hush, Moonie." I snap, "Any news from Lauren, even if Sunsmear is the one who   
delivers it, is good."   
"Fine! Take Slimeball's letter and I'll be off." Bluemoon sniffs. I take Snape's letter, muttering to her, "Just because it's the truth doesn't mean you have to say it."   
Bluemoon flits out the window muttering something wicked about waking Archie up at three a.m. I pick up Snape's letter and open it. "Why not? I don't think my mood can get any worse." I mutter to myself.   
'Silverwing, The following is a list of you're summer assignments.'   
"It just got worse." I mutter. "Note to self. Never challenge worse."  
'Ancient Runes- Describe all runes and their properties from Chap. Ten (must be three rolls   
long) Arithmancy- Read and Summarize Chap. Eleven and do all even problems therein.  
Astronomy- Star Chart of Northern Hemisphere, Summer'   
"Thank you, Snape." I mutter sarcastically, setting his letter down and picking up Fred and George's. I open theirs and read.   
'Serenity, Hello! We just figured we'd better check up on you. After all, you   
did leave in pretty bad shape. Has mum started mothering you? What George means is 'has she   
started your Weasley sweater?' That's what I said. I was just clarifying. You'd probably stick out like a sore thumb among us Weasleys, what with your black hair and all. We've got to go pack. See you tomorrow! Fred & George'   
I smile. They're so nice... when I'm on their side of the pranks they pull. I snag Lauren's letter, tear it open and read.  
'Dear Serenity, How are you? I heard you're at the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur are old   
friends of ours. Say 'hi' for us. I hope everything's fine for the most part.. Sorry about Sunsmear. I told Archie to stop giving him sugar but it doesn't matter, he keeps giving Sunsmear more sugar. I'd stop buying it but tea wouldn't' be the same without it. Diana misses you lots and she can't wait to get out there. By the way, that key that was in that letter you received was the key to a vault in Gringotts. Specifically, vault number three hundred twenty-three. Luv ya lots, witchgirl!   
Sincerely,   
With Love, Lauren Blacksun'   
Oh no! The ring and key!!! I left them on my plate!!! I scream in my mind. How could I have been so stupid as to forget them?   
"Because you had just found out that your family had died in a train wreck." answers a part of my mind. Maybe someone grabbed them and will send them to me when they get back from school. I think desperately hopeful. I grab Fred and George's letter and put it on top of Lauren's then place them in the 'Third-Fourth Year Summer' section of my letter packet.   
"Oh well. Might as well get started." I sigh, grabbing Snape's letter and head for Ginny's desk.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Finally a quarter of the way done! Serenity's family relations are STILL getting very complicated. My, oh, my. I don't own any of the characters. I wouldn't mind owning them but I don't so I'm stuck writing fanfics. *sighs* But anyway, I DO own Serenity Silverwing, her hawk, Bluemoon, Lauren's hawk, Sunsmear, Diana Featheredmoon, Lauren Blacksun, Architerius Blacksun, Stephan Starrefeather, Kira Bloodmoon-Lunez and Anthony Lunez. Yes, I changed Anthony's last name from Serrez to Lunez. Give me a break. 'Lune' is French for 'moon' and as the main theme of the last names is celestial bodies, I figured what the heck! See y'all again in "Chapter Six: Musical Rooms (Maybe not quite so)"! ^_ ~  



End file.
